The Revenge
by Wizard01
Summary: Shreya has been recruited by her Best Friend to help her in a plan of revenge against Daya, the handsome but ruthless man who abandoned her. But there's one big problem: Instead of being pleased to humiliate and destroy Daya, Shreya now feels a real and powerful attraction towards him after they have gotten to know each. And when she realized her love to him , she just lost him.


**Ho'la guys! The idea is not whole mine rather its bit taken from a series.**

 **~Chapter 1**

Shreya walked slowly, trying to hold her composure despite the continuous ringing of the bell. She took a deep breath and then opened the door to face her visitor. 'Hello Daya, I wasn't expecting you, can I be of help with anything?'

Daya looked back at her, stunned. 'Shreya, what's going on? I have been trying to contact you for weeks on end! I was really worried about you. And all you can say now is "How can I help you?"

'I am sorry, Daya, but I don't know what you want me to say. As you can see with your own eyes, I am very well.'

'Where have you been all this time?' He asked concernly.

'I spent time with my friends; we went on a small trip.' She replied.

'And you didn't think to tell me about it?' He said with an amusement tone.

'Tell you where I was going? Why ever would I do that?! You don't own me! I am not your wife.' Shreya sounded unconcerned about his complaint.

'Shreya, why are you acting like this? I thought we had something special going on between us. After all that time we have spent together, I thought we were really bonding.'

'Sorry, Daya, but you thought wrong. Yes, we spent some time together. It was ok, even fun at moments, but now it's over. I'm bored with our relationship; I think it's time for us to now go our separate ways.'

'You - ! I never guessed you were such a cold-hearted woman; otherwise, I would never have gotten involved with you in the first place.' He said in a deep voice. A pain look visible on his face

'Oh, wouldn't you now? We both know what you were really after!'

'I don't get it; what do you mean? What I was really after?' He asked.

'Come on, Daya, it's a shame that our short relationship didn't go according to your plans. But there's no need to feel too bad about how things have turned out. A man like you should be able to understand how the game is played. You win some, you lose some, but at least now you can try and pursue your next conquest, and the next time round I am sure you will be more successful.'

'You obviously don't know me well either,' Daya responded, 'if you think I am that type of man, and I only chased you to get you into bed. That's not my style at all, and I never ever pushed you to sleep with me.' He was shocked by her words.

'Maybe you're right and I don't know who you really are and how your mind thinks. But the fact remains that I don't care either way. You mean nothing to me!' She replied rudely.

'Is it another man? Is that why you are acting so strange and irrational?'

'I am not going to answer your question. Whether there is another man or not is none of your business. Now please leave! I have a busy schedule today.' She said.

'If that is how you feel, Shreya, then that's fine with me. I have seen the real you today and I won't lie-it has shocked me! I wish I had never set my eyes on you in the first place.' With that, he turned around in frustration, still confused by their interchange of words.

Shreya closed the door, relieved that the showdown had ended and he had finally walked away. She never wanted to experience such an encounter again.

 *******"""*****"""*****""""*******

Shreya turned around as her best friend entered the hallway.

Bravo, Shreya!' She spoke with delight, clapping her hands together with real enthusiasm. 'You did very well indeed! I did not know you possessed such great acting skills!'

'Purbi, really, is that necessary? I did what you asked, but that doesn't mean I want to gloat about it,' Shreya scolded.

'You sound as if you actually feel sorry for Daya. Don't forget what he did to me.'

'But he looked and sounded so cut up. I don't think he was acting.' Shreya sounded concerned.

'You've fallen for his tricks. A man like Daya doesn't feel any real emotions. His pride is just hurt. He doesn't like to not get his own way. And he doesn't know how to handle rejection. The fact that you denied him what he wanted is making him go crazy, that's all. So please do not convince yourself he has a heart,' Purbi said passionately.

Shreya remained silent, not completely convinced anymore.

Purbi could sense that Shreya was doubting her words. 'You can pull out of our plan if you prefer; I won't stop you. But just remember what he did to me: he left me just because I blamed his best friend 'Abhijeet' for my brother's murder. I know I did a really wrong thing but I really didn't mean that. I felt guilt. I apologised. But he tossed me away as if I was nothing, like a fly on the bottom of his shoe. Is that all happening in love? She looked up to Shreya with a question mark in her voice. Tears were rolling down on her cheeks.

And when I committed suicide, he didn't care. Even he didn't stop me. He just humiliating me and left . If you were not came i am not sitting here right now in front of you. you saw what I was in state when you came.' Purbi sobbed through her words.

Shreya went to embrace her friend, not wanting her to remember those painful times. 'Purbi, you're right. Daya is callous, and I will help you get your revenge. Let's proceed with the next step to the plan.'

'You really mean it?' Purbi enquired.

'Yes, of course I do,' Shreya reassured her.

Shreya remembered the day when she had found her alone in her flat in total despair. She had looked completely broken; Shreya had been worried that if she had left her best friend alone at the time she might have done something very silly to herself .

Shreya had listened in horror to what Purbi had told her about the way Daya had treated her. She had been shocked about what Purbi had experienced at his hands, but she had tried to get her to put the terrible past events behind her and look to the brighter future. However, Purbhi could not forget, and kept on repeating about how she wanted to just end her pain. Shreya had been greatly concerned, and had begged her to not harm herself, promising her that she would do anything in her power to help and make things better for her.

That had cheered her up, as Purbi had gone on to describe her revengeful plan to Shreya. The plan involved using shreya as a honey trap to bewitch Daya and make him want her badly. Then, when he was hooked, Shreya would suddenly change her temperament, discarding and humiliating him, so he would get a little taste of the pain and the bitterness that her friend had had to bear.

Shreya had not believed that the plan would actually work when she joined the C.I.D. Shreya did not know whether she would be his type or that Daya would take a fancy to her.

Purbi had just shrugged off Shreya's concerns; she knew Shreya was exactly Daya's type: Shreya was tall, with a slender toned body and gorgeous face, and a simple , sweet, innocent girl. There wasn't anything not to like! Purbi knew that Shreya surely can attract Daya when he found out she had a sweet caring disposition.

Purbi had been right on that score! Shreya had remembered making eye contact with Daya and always tried to attract him. And pretend that she likes him. Care for him.

She had felt very nervous at the time, as she talked and flirted with Daya. She had not counted on him being so ridiculously good looking. He was very tall, with jet black hair and the most beautiful piercing chocolate brown eyes that sat in a well formed chiselled face that Hollywood stars would be proud of. At that time, she had to continuously remind herself why she was doing all this. And what truly terrible things Daya had done to her friend. It had been very hard to do, with Daya being so charming and acting so sincere everytime; he seemed to be genuinely interested to find out more about her. But Shreya had kept to her word and played along, flirting unashamedly with him. And sometimes she given him visible seductive smiles and quick looks before turning away with a blush: All to make him like and fall for her.

She had played her role well; her friend had been proud of her. Each time they met, they would grow closer to each other, with Daya beginning to reveal to her his hopes and dreams, and his desire to explore their relationship further.

However, on her side, all her interactions with him were based on a lie and a need for revenge. She had felt guilty tricking him, since she could not recognise Daya as the cruel, heartless monster that Purbi constantly spoke about. However, she knew that some people sometimes had two faces, one of which they did not always reveal to everyone, and it had been her friend, unfortunately, who had seen his uglier side.

She was glad now that she no longer needed to keep up that level of pretence when she saw Daya. Now that she had told him she wanted nothing more to do with him, she hoped that things would be much easier now. However, Purbi was not done with her revenge just yet. She wanted Shreya to do one more last thing for her.

Shreya tried to summon up the courage to complete the final step of the plan. After she had executed it, she would be happy to be free of the drama that had become a central part of her life!

 **A/N ~ I know the valentine week is running and I post this type of story is not a good idea. But I don't think I'll get time after few days due to my exams are approaching so I wanna post my all stories before hang up.**

 **And yeah an erotic , desired, passionate love story will waiting for you on this valentine. Hope you guys too waiting for that. ;)**


End file.
